spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Trapped in Kelp Forest
Trapped in Kelp Forest is the first episode of Lost in Kelp Forest, and the first episode in season 1. Synopsis SpongeBob and Patrick decide to go camping in Kelp Forest on a Sunday, but they get completely lost and decide to live their lives there. Transcript (The episode begins with SpongeBob delivering his last Krabby Patty to Squidward) SpongeBob: Order up, for the last time of the day! Squidward: Yeah, no thanks, kelp for brains. SpongeBob: Speaking of kelp, Patrick and I are going camping in Kelp Forest tonight. Squidward: Tonight? Good luck getting out of there, (chuckles) it’s a maze. SpongeBob: I’m sure we can get out before Monday. Squidward: (muttering) Press X to doubt. SpongeBob: (laughs) You don’t know what you’re missin’, Squidnator. Squidward: I do know what I’m missing, and it’s you two getting lost. (laughs) SpongeBob: You’ll see, Squidward. (leaves) Squidward: (looks at his watch) Oh, it’s time already. Sunday, here I come! (leaves as well) (Cut to SpongeBob getting ready for the camping trip the next morning) SpongeBob: Flashlight? Check. Binoculars? Check. Tent? Check. Nintendo Switch? Check. Gary: Meow? SpongeBob: Come on, Gary, who doesn’t bring their Switch on a camping trip? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Krabby Patties? Check. Well, it looks like I’m fully prepared. See you tomorrow morning, Gare Bear. (opens the pineapple door, not closing it. Gary closes it with his eye stalk) (SpongeBob goes over to Patrick’s rock. He knocks on it, and Patrick opens it up) Patrick: Are you ready for the BEST CAMPING TRIP EVER? SpongeBob: I SURE AM! Let’s go! (They start walking toward Kelp Forest) (Thirty minutes later…) SpongeBob: We’re here. Patrick: Woo-hoo! (Pulls out his 3DS) SpongeBob: We gotta set up the tent first. Patrick: Oh. (Puts away 3DS) Let’s do this thing! (Montage music plays. Patrick starts eating the tent, and SpongeBob pushes him away. Then SpongeBob tries setting up camp himself, but he gets tangled in the tent. Patrick then picks up and shakes the tent, which apparently made it work.) Patrick: I did it! SpongeBob: Let’s get in! Patrick: Aighty! (they crawl into the tent. They play with SpongeBob’s flashlight and make shadow puppets. They laugh, and then the scene fades to black. The next morning, Patrick is right over SpongeBob. SpongeBob pushes Patrick away, and gets up.) SpongeBob: Patrick, wake up! We got an hour for me to get to work. Patrick: (waking up, yawning) Okay, sponge cake. (Grabs his 3DS and turns it on) SpongeBob: (knocks the 3DS out of Patrick’s hands) No, Patrick! We gotta get back home before I’m late! Patrick: Oops. Sorry. (SpongeBob and Patrick start packing up the tent. Patrick looks around him) Patrick: Uh, are you sure we aren’t lost? SpongeBob: I’m sure of it. Patrick: Okay, if you say so. (They are now finished packing up the tent) SpongeBob: Let’s go, Pat. Patrick: Let’s gooooo! (They start walking to the right, but it turns out to be a dead end) SpongeBob: Let’s go the other way (They do so, but none of the paths look familiar) Patrick: Um… go straight? (They go straight) Umm… go right? (They go right) Umm… I think we’re lost. SpongeBob: So what now? Patrick: PANIIIIIC! (They start screaming and running around in circles. Patrick starts hitting his head with a rock he finds) SpongeBob: Okay, the easiest thing to do is try climbing up a tree and seeing where we’re at. Patrick: Got it. (Starts climbing up the nearest tree, but he falls down to the ground) I think these trees are way too tall. SpongeBob: (looks at his watch) No! I’m a minute late! At this rate I’ll be fired on the spot! Patrick: Oh, well… (starts thinking) SpongeBob: (thinks as well) How about we try living our lives here? Patrick: Yeah, it’ll be fun! SpongeBob: Ugh, but I’ll miss working at the Krusty Krab… Patrick: Why not make our own Krusty Krab? SpongeBob: Okay! (Cut to a montage of SpongeBob and Patrick building a Krusty Krab out of sand. Patrick gets sand all over his eyes and starts screaming. SpongeBob starts sucking on his eyes to get it out, and it works. After finishing building, they wipe their foreheads) Patrick: It looks great! SpongeBob: Great enough to eat in! (laughs) Patrick: Too bad we don’t have any patties… SpongeBob: (holding a bag of Krabby Patties) Good thing I brought some! Patrick: Yippee! Let’s eat! (They go into the sand Krusty Krab and set the patty bag on a table. Their sand chairs start falling apart) Patrick: Dang it, our seats are melting! SpongeBob: Well, I guess we can eat on the floor. (They start eating. The scene fades to SpongeBob and Patrick stuffed) Patrick: I’m stuffed. SpongeBob: I’m even more stuffed. Well, it’s about nighttime, so we should get some shuteye. Patrick: (yawning) Good night, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Good night, Patrick. (They form their own blankets from the sand and snore the night away) Narrator: Little did they know what dangers would await them. They might never see their hometown ever again. Or will they? Actually, I dunno. I’m just saying this because I feel like it. Now, let’s see what the real Krusty Krab is up to. (Cut to Squidward handling the patties and taking orders at the same time) Squidward: I might have six arms, but it can’t handle this much! Mr. Krabs: Keep goin’! I need those greenbacks for my own happiness - I mean business. Squidward: (grunts) Mr. Krabs: Oh, I hope SpongeBob comes back soon. If he does at all… Squidward: I hope he never comes back! (laughs) Mr. Krabs: If he doesn’t come back within the next twenty-four hours… (looks at the clock, which just struck noon) You’ll have to go fetch him. Squidward: Why does this have to happen every single time SpongeBob is gone? I have to man the grill and take orders, the customers get mad, you start missing SpongeBob, and then you want me to fetch him back! Mr. Krabs: Except this time, you have to fetch Patrick, too. Or else you’re fired! Squidward: Fine. (sulks) I wish SpongeBob could just get lost... (Episode fades to black as it ends) Category:FireMatch Category:Lost in Kelp Forest Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Minti Category:Minti Productions